


in the morning

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>slightly au, no mention of bands or touring. just two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was somewhat inspired by this [ pic](https://33.media.tumblr.com/7ec80128db9c12ed23eb062a9e914b9f/tumblr_msrl9eyQt21se56fko2_1280.jpg)

"where are you going?" his voice is barely a whisper but he knows that serge hears. 

"out" the word is short but soft, a short exhalation that sends goosebumps up toms arms where he rests them against his bent knees. the bed behind him is still rumpled, body shaped ruffles dint the blankets and tom wishes he could still feel the warmth they once kept safe. 

his clothes feel too tight, too constricted like he put them back on in the wrong way or order. scratching at his neck tom lets out the slightest of sighs before turning to stare at serge glancing at himself in the mirror. "where will you go?" tom watches serge shrug before hes reaching for his scarf, the material wraps around his neck like toms fingers did not even a couple of hours ago. 

the coat is still pooled beside the door and tom wants to reach out, run to the garment and cling to it, cling until there is no way that serge can leave. watching those skinny arms smooth through the thick sleeves of the coat makes tom swallow, something clenching in his gut like guilt. 

"will i see you later?" his voice cracks on the last word and finally those dark eyes turn back to him. tom wants to shift back, maybe fall and get lost in the bed sheets that still smell of them. serge smooths the palms of his hands against the thighs of his jeans, they're wrinkled from lying forgotten somewhere between the door and the bed. "can i see you-"

tom feels it more then actually sees when serge steps across the room. long fingers dragging through his hair to push his head back and his face up. the kiss is harsh and almost cold as serge drags the breath from his chest with each swipe of his tongue. the kiss is nothing like the soft murmurings of the night before but tom clings, worships the way that serge can say goodbye in the most painful way but still have him wanting more. 

parting they gasp against each others mouths before finally tom leans back onto his palms, tongue sneaking out to lick a swipe against his bottom lip. tasting and remembering until serge drops his gaze and lets the door click with a soft wisp of air. 

the room is empty and almost cold but tom can still feel the tingling in his lips and the memory of the night before. fingers pressing against his closed mouth tom feels the tug of a grin start before finally letting himself fall backwards to get lost in the smell of the bed sheets surrounding him.


End file.
